


Sunlight Slumber

by Steph_Schell



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Budding Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character(s), agatha can't move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: Agatha is not without protection as long as Dracula is around
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Sunlight Slumber

It was always hard for Agatha to tell how long she slept. Dracula didn't keep a bedside clock like most others. Some innate vampire instinct had him up when he needed to be and in bed when it was time. Agatha slept a lot more than him. He insisted she needed it. Being mostly a vegetable, she could move her eyes and turn her head, it wasn't as though she could argue with him. Agatha was certain God had a sense of humor to leave her in Dracula's care for so long without use of her mouth.

But as her eyes fluttered open this time, she could not see him. That was worrying. She knew she had heard something that caused her to awaken but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Agatha fussed in her bed, trying to see who was there. "I know you," a voice said from the doorway. Agatha wanted to curse but she couldn't. She also couldn't see the door. The voice, a familiar voice, came again. "You're Dr. Van Helsing. He called you Zoe. You run the Harker Foundation."

Someone from Zoe's past. Agatha still had access to all of those memories. But the voice was still a mystery to her. Zoe must not have known him well. Footsteps sounded through the room. He was coming closer. Finally, she felt a shadow on her side and turned her head. It was the lawyer. The new one. Agatha couldn't remember his name, but he was certainly one of Dracula's thralls. She could tell by his looks. "You're the master's enemy," he declared.

Agatha shook her head. She was no one's enemy. Not in this state. She could even speak, how could she hurt someone? "Enemies must be destroyed," the man said. Agatha tried to force her mouth open as he reached over but it was as though someone had tied it shut. Nothing was coming out. The man grabbed the pillow from the other side of the bed and looked down at her. "The Master will be well pleased with me," he declared, holding it over her face.

Her lungs tried to gain air but there was nothing except cloying cloth. Her body began to spasm as it worked to keep her alive. But all she could do was flop in place. Agatha couldn't even fight her attacker. She could feel herself slipping. She didn't want to die. Not like this.

Agatha retreated from the world for a moment and back into her head. Her body was useless. But her mind. Her mind had always been her greatest strength. She would use it now. Soon she found herself in the mindscape she often shared with Dracula. Here she could move, she speak. Nd she could scream. "DRACULA!"

As the shriek left her, she felt her head grow fuzzy and her vision darken. She couldn't bear to be killed like this. She needed his help. How could he care for her as he did and then leave her to die at the hands of his lawyer? But just as she was about to scream for him again, Agatha heard a roar rather like that of an angry lion. Both the pillow and the lawyer were ripped from her sight and judging by the thump she heard, thrown into a wall.

Agatha took deep gulping breaths of air as Dracula's worried face appeared before her. "Agatha? Agatha, darling, are you all right? How badly did he hurt you, what can I do for you?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, trying to remind him that she couldn't speak outside their mindscape. But another voice broke through. "I was trying to destroy your enemy, Master."

Dracula snarled. "The enemy is whoever the hell I say it is," he snapped. He turned from Agatha. "Get yourself downstairs." Agatha couldn't tell what the lawyer was doing but he must not have gone because Dracula roared again. "Get yourself out of my sight before I decide to end your life permanently!" he barked.

Agatha could only let out a loud whine at his words. Dracula turned his attention back to her, the noise of the lawyer scrambling away ignored. "Oh Agatha," he sighed, petting her hair. "I'm so sorry. I…I called him over to discuss…it doesn't matter. I didn't think it would hurt you."

Agatha let out another whine and looked towards the window. How she wished she could speak. "Do you want me to open the drapes?" he wondered. He moved to do so and then rushed back to her. "Better yet, would you like me to help you outside? It's beautiful out. The sun is shining so strongly. I know how you love the sun."

She tossed her head. Agatha did want to go outside but she didn't want to be alone right now. Dracula took a deep breath that he didn't need. "I'm sorry. I'm upsetting you as well as myself, aren't I?" He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "He's gone. I promise he won't hurt you anymore. Did he do anything to you but hold a pillow over your face?" She shook her head. "That's good, I'm glad."

Truthfully, she was glad too. It wasn't as though she could defend herself at all. The man could have beat her and she would have been totally helpless. Agatha tried to show him through her eyes how happy she was that they were both okay. Dracula smiled at her. "How about some fresh air, then? You can rest in the sunlight while I take care of my business."

Agatha nodded. "All right then. Just rest here a moment. I'll be right back." Agatha listened as he left her side to open the door to the balcony and the lounge chair ready for her. Then he returned to lift her into his arms and carry her outside. Agatha turned her face to the sun, basking in its warmth. Dracula, careful and judicious as always, laid her down on the lounge chair and proceeded to shuffle the pillows so she would be comfortable. "There we are," he smiled. "Much better than before yes?" Agatha nodded. "Do you need a blanket?" She shook her head. The sun was so warm, and she wanted to feel it on every inch of her body.

"Very well," he nodded. Dracula knelt next to her. "May I?" He might have been a vampire for hundreds of years, but he was very much a gentleman. And he never rushed her. He always asked before even kissing her. Agatha nodded and Dracula leaned over to press a chaste kiss to her lips. "I'm going to sort things out with the lawyer now. You enjoy your rest. I love you."

Agatha closed her eyes and basked in the sunlight as he left to deal with whatever had caused him to call for the lawyer in the first place. She hoped she was healing as fast as Dracula said. She wanted to be able to speak again. It was to hard to be unable to express herself all the time except in the mindscape. Not to mention having to rely on Dracula for absolutely everything irked her. Oh, he never held it against her, but Agatha had always been an independent sort of woman so being helpless was not in her nature. She wanted to be walking and talking and enjoying herself without his help.

She must have ended up dozing because the sun was in a different position when she felt a shadow fall over her. Agatha whimpered as her eyes shot open, expecting another attack. But it was Dracula standing over her now, not his lawyer. "I'm sorry," he said, kneeling down. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was watching you sleep. You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you."

Agatha smiled and moved her head in a motion that she hoped said 'come sit with me'. Dracula did just what she wanted and settled on the other side of her. He pulled her into his arms as they enjoyed the sun together. "You'll get better, my sun," he told her quietly. "It's just a matter of time and patience. We have time in abundance. You must have patience." She whined her throat and Dracula chuckled. "That's my Agatha. Never give an inch."

Agatha gave a satisfied smile at his words. She would never give an inch. And he was proud of her for it. Agatha squeezed his hand twice in response. "Yes, sunshine, we can stay out here in the sun as long as you wish." Three squeezes of his hand this time. "Don't worry, I already fed." She wrinkled her nose, guessing who he had fed on. "You've already fed too so he won't be in your veins." Agatha made a noise of approval as she settled comfortably next to him. There was no way life could get any better than this.


End file.
